Abstract Hispanics are the fastest growing segment of the U.S. population and yet they are underrepresented at all levels in the scientific community. According to the 2013 Census, 54.6% of the population of the Bronx was of Hispanic, Latino, or Spanish origin. The Bronx-Einstein Training in Teaching and Research (BETTR) program is a four-year post-doctoral scholars program, which couples training in independent research with training in innovative teaching techniques and the experience in and guidance for hands-on teaching. Three years are funded by the IRACDA program, and one year by the research mentor sources or through other non- IRACDA sources. Traditional training in research methodologies will be based at Einstein, and mentored teaching training will take place at two neighboring partner institutions in the Bronx, each Hispanic-serving and both part of the City University of New York (CUNY). Our scholars will experience a diverse educational experience through mentored training at these two different types of undergraduate institutions: Hostos, a two year Community College, and Lehman College, a large four-year undergraduate college. In year one of the BETTR program, scholars will be immersed at Einstein establishing their research project in the laboratory of their research mentor. During the second year, scholars will take a pedagogy course and have a formal shadowing experience at both Hostos and Lehman. During the third and fourth years in the program, scholars will develop teaching skills at both of our partner institutions while developing curricula, and experimenting with different teaching strategies. Scholars will work to achieve research excellence by actively pursuing their own research projects, presenting at scientific conferences, and attending research-focused workshops, all of which culminate in the submission of a career development grant application. Scholars will share their research expertise at Hostos and Lehman through mentoring undergraduate students. In parallel, scholars are expected to gain teaching skills aligned with the learning styles of minority populations at urban settings. Additional events, such as Research Days at Hostos and Lehman and research collaborations among the faculty at all three institutions, will provide research opportunities for both students and faculty. The goals of the BETTR program are to enhance the research collaboration culture with our partner institutions, enable our partners to revitalize their science curricula, provide our scholars with experience and expertise as scientist/educators, and, thereby, encourage underrepresented minorities to pursue science careers.